My Prince in shining armor
by ScarletRose16
Summary: Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker corps while the hidden princess plans for a revenge. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two hearts accept their feelings for each other?Takumi X Misaki. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1 Dream

A bit OOC involved. AU

Continue reading

A Brand New Story with a different plot. Unlike the previous story.

Sorry! :P

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker corps while the hidden princess plans for a revenge. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two hearts accept their feelings for each other?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter 1. Dream_

It was night and the only ray of moonlight passed through his bedroom window supported his loneliness. But more often was blocked by Heavy rainy clouds.

He glanced at the table clock.

2.30am

He sighed, shuffled in his bed to get more comfortable. But the bed would never get warm.

Angrily he threw the blankets aside. Feeling both hot and cold

The ticking of clock would distract his mind.

He felt like crying, pulling his hair out.

Even sleeping pills were ineffective.

4 nights without sleep

So many days since his encounter with a stranger

Those amber eyes full of warmth and love.

He could never forget them.

He wanted to scream, Shout and let it out.

But in his current state he was helpless.

All he wanted was peace of mind

But instead Usui felt cold

Useless

Unworthy

He stared in space, wondering what his existence meant to others.

What a strange case!

He was surely insomniac, but his dream of that raven haired, amber eyed beauty never faded until he calm down himself. He leaned over the window but for his unlucky soul the grilled iron bars forbid his freedom. When the door knocked the green eyed startled as he was brought back to the reality by his butler, Cedric.

"Trying to get some sleep, young master? "

"…"

"Master, Do you need anything? If you-"

"No, Thank you Cedric" He cuts him with his almost dark aura and continued to look outside the window which pictured the early dawn. Cedric bowed to someone and for his dismay it was his step brother, Gerrard Walker.

"Some one seems sleepless, hmm?" Gerrard cleared his throat gaining his full attention. He adjusted his tie before leaning on the wall, lighting up a cigar.

The person Gerard was talking to was none other than Usui Takumi.

Blond hair swayed in the breeze covering his eyes.

Angry, hurt and lonely because of sudden house arrest

Usui was studying biology, when his so called family called in. All the way from California to Tokyo. He hated them, despised them. They weren't his family, they never cared for him.

Why?

Because he was an illegitimate child of Walker family and was always labeled as a black sheep. He was never included in any sort of decisions or plans for the bright future of Walker company. Gerrard wanted to make him suffer in revenge. Because it was Usui who took away his mother. But the sick yet young Gerard couldn't attempt any sick prank against him. If he dies too soon, Usui would be the next heir of Walkers. Which was the reason he personally hated him.

"You must know that YOUR loving brother is soon to die some day or other and so father have decided that you will be the next heir and I am leaving to London for treatment… don't mind it. Do as we say did you get that." Gerrard's azure eyes gleamed with pure hate. His sarcastic smirk only resulted turning of Usui back to the window.

"So what you want me to do?" Usui solemnly asked with face devoid of any happiness or sorrow. He wanted Gerrard to leave as soon as possible.

Gerrard opened the door indicating 'Here you are free' while smiling evilly. Usui lazily walked up to him. Since his childhood Usui was always kept in confines of his house.

Whenever he wanted to play out he was tagged along by a bodyguard who scared most of the kids away for treating him bad.

He never had any other friend except Tora Igarashi.

A filthy rich charming youngster. And of course a spoilt one.

But the two never went easy with each other. Tora would always tease Usui for being illegitimate.

During his stay in London he would never miss the college. He just wanted them to let him free.

Neither Usui wanted to be the next heir nor he wanted any property on his name.

"Usui, Kuuga and Aoi would be your companions they will take you on a tour of our company" Gerard stated and motioned Cedric to walk out.

Gerrard cornered him to the wall.

"If you do some sort of ruckus, I swear your grave will be next to mothers" He patted his shirt. But then another two heads appeared. He saw a tall young young blond tagged by a blunnete.

Suddenly his head started to spin. These two.

He surely had seen them somewhere.

London?

No

He blinked multiple times. Like his brain was trying to process something

"And if any one asks about your background , Lie to them that you are my cousin brother whose family is dead" Gerrard said and went away coughing.

"Don't mind him usui, He is always this arrogant" Kuuga growled. Aoi sighed and all of them made their way out of the household. Usui's face lightened up like he was out of the prison. Yeah, it was a prison for him.

"Where- Where are we going?" Usui asked in bewilderment.

He was born and brought up in Britain and it was his first visit to Tokyo.

They piled up in black sports car. It was not his first time though.

He had his own during his stay in States. Usui always considered that life would be wasted in studying and doing nothing.

"Well, Sire As you see that Gerrard sama have ordered us to show you the capital and I'm really tired but just a short explanation that we mostly carry out trading activities with west and south Asia. We have a upper hand on exports as well as control some major businesses around here. We also have our firms in Uk and Middle east. We would like to tell you that our corporation is considered as one of the most successful and economically powerful according to latest edition of business magazine" He waved the magazine and passed it to Usui.

"So what is the turnover of our- ahem I mean his company? Because as per to the searches and referring to the business magazines and conferences it seems there was huge turnover and company made ties with foreign industries"

"Market today is dependent on that of ….." Kuuga continued.

After a few minutes of conversation Usui came up with a very stupid questioned

"Do the Walker corps have any orphanages or charities under them?"

"Yes Sire. Surely, Not just the money making idiots we look but we also have a 'so called kind' reputation for helping charities and orphanages"

This made Usui cringe.

The word orphanage was more horrible than any other.

Aoi stared at him hoping that he would understand what he said.

He stared at the mirror.

His visits to London just to pay a visit to his mother were too much to handle every time he heard that she had a few days left.

She would always ask him to stay strong and cry her heart out in his lap, sorry for every moment he had to suffer because of her stupidity. That broke them apart.

Her last wish was Usui to stay happy with a family, he will be having in future.

The future that Patricia will not be able to survive.

It broke her completely that her son was lying that he was fine.

He was not but still he wanted to see her die happily.

With no pain and a smile on her face.

When she passed away, he promised to break all the relations with walkers. But the sudden changes of events were totally unexpected for him. Gerrard never looked up to him as worthy to handle the company but damn this cancer.

"Call me Usui, Sire is way to embarrassing for me" He replied sadly knowing even though he was the next heir. He continued "Tell me why Gerrard was talking about Igarashi's with you"

"Igarashi corp is also a leading industry that emerged past decade, current CEO and director of corporation is Igarashi To-" Kuuga straightened when he saw usui shift in his seat and stare at him wide eyed.

"yeah, yeah. Tora, The dirty blonde Casanova" Aoi interrupted. His eyes fixed on the wheel.

"Yeah, And an asshole. We had ties with the company but not after they betrayed us" Kuuga said

"I have heard about that incident but I never knew why or how suddenly the contract ended to soon" Aoi said.

"Which incident are you talking about?" Damn Usui knew nothing. The hell, why didn't he have ever tried to do a small research or overhear a gossip. He rubbed his chin cursing himself.

"Seems like you know nothing didn't Tora I guess he is your childhood frien-"

"Well he was" His face darkened.

Tora Igarashi, a young, handsome, dashing entrepreneur was Takumi Usui's childhood friend. They both belonged to the most successful business corps. No one except Walkers and Usui knew Usui was illegitimate but Tora knew his secret. Both were raised in America, lived as brothers and separated as enemies. Yeah, Tora betrayed him.

Yet till date Usui don't know why.

Kuuga looked at him. Maybe something was wrong with Usui.

Not just something but many things were wrong for him.

How was he going to handle this?

How long will he be able to escape the truth?

His secret will be soon public. Not just his family but the whole world will underestimate him.

Witty minds will take advantage of him.

If the company falls everyone will blame him.

He felt like his pressure was rising up.

He wanted to run away and never come back.

"The people because of whom the ties broke were Ayuzawa Sakuya and Mr Kaga. Who both later committed suicide or I guess were murdered" Aoi said.

"Yeah I believe that both were murdered separately along with their wives, because they were under such a mysterious circumstance that it was hard to believe that they actually committed suicide. But I really don't know about rest of the family. I was just a newbie when it all happened. And you know it caused so many bad things that the friendly relationship between Igarashi's and Walkers broke up immediately"

Whatever Usui was hearing he was secretly storing in his memory maybe it can help maybe not.

Who knows what will happen in future?

What if those victims daughter or son know what the reason was?

"You really don't know anything, its surprising?" Kuuga asked.

Usui sighed. Typing something unnecessary on Smart phone. He totally ignored him.

A few moments of silence then he spoke

"I really wanted to stay away from business, you know not my piece of cake. But there were so many ups and downs that I had no other choice" Sigh, he lied again.

"Oh okay I see, But if you have any other query ask me or Aoi" Kuuga patted his shoulder.

Usui nodded.

They had stopped by a coffee shop.

"Sir-I mean Usui need a coffee?" Aoi asked.

"Yeah, one iced Mocha please"

Aoi parked the car near the Café.

Usui had a pretty casual lifestyle when he was in America. Sleep, study, eat and sleep.

When he thought his life was starting to get boring. Suddenly everything changed like a few moments before a disaster and after.

Good

What else was remaining huh?

Just when all of three entered the café. An auburn haired girl crashed into Kuuga.

Both on the floor with coffee all over them.

"What the hell! Don't you hav-" Words died in his throat.

The cute Auburn head blushed wide eyed.

"Sakura!"

"Kuuga!" Both screamed simultaneously.

When he helped her stand on her feet she kicked on his knee. Coffee stained her white crop top.

"Oww,Oww! Chill it is just a top I will buy you another" Kuuga promised.

She crossed her arms and stared at the Usui.

"Hmm nice to see you but I haven't seen you around are you new?" She asked in her usual high-pitched voice. Sakura turned into a bubbly angel just in second.

"Hehe. Where are my manners, Myself Sakura Hanazono or just call me saku" She winked at usui knowing it will piss off Kuuga

"And Yeah, Myself Usui Takumi" She shakes his hand.

"U-sui, Are you in any relationship with-"

"Hey sakura mind if you hangout with us" Aoi broke her unnecessary blabbering.

But she forgot what she was about to say and agreed.

While strolling down the street Kuuga and Sakura were bickering like married. Usui and Aoi followed to where they both were going.

"Who is she?" Usui asked Aoi pointing at her back.

"Kuuga's longTerm and permanent girlfriend" Aoi loudly said And earned a smack in his face from Kuuga

Sakura laughed and Usui smiled.

Smiled

Well he actually smiled.

At least his life was starting to get better or maybe worse.

**Apologies but I have re-edited, written, typed or whatever re's are available in my dictionary.**

**I am like you know half inspired from a few k-dramas like BOF, Orange marmalade and the heirs.**

**Apologies to all. But I have completed editing all chapters and also completed typing evry chapter.**

**I had to delete the previous all chapps because a few of you were not able to understand the concept and you know all the mess I wrote. I felt so Ashamed, yak! XD**

**But as usual u all supported me and reminded to write chapter from past years. So I will be adding chapters every four days after.**

**See ya next time ;)**

_**Plzz PM or Review me. And do tell me if any mistake done.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Appointment

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker corps while the hidden princess plans for a revenge. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two hearts accept their feelings for each other?**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2.

Recap

"**Who is she?" Usui asked Aoi.**

"**Kuuga's longTerm and permanent girlfriend" And earned a smack in his face by Kuuga.**

**Sakura laughed and Usui smiled.**

**Smiled **

**He actually smiled.**

**Well at least his life was starting to get better or maybe worse.**

"Kuuga-chan I am tired, I wanna go home" She whined. She bites her lower lip and her cheeks puffed red and big. Her eyes welling up with tears. Because dear bubbly angel was dragged from companies to firms by her dear boyfriend and the one whom he will be working under, Usui and his colleague, Aoi.

"Oye, Kuuga go easy on girls you made her cry, You are her boyfriend. Shame on you!" Aoi lectured him.

"Shut up you girly head" Kuuga growled. And both engaged in quarrel in middle of office hall.

Just when Usui stepped in front of two, his phone buzzed.

He excused himself from others.

Staring down he was sure he expected message from Gerrard.

Ohh! Its Dr. Sotaruo

_A new message,_

_4:57_

_Your appointment have been fixed with Dr. sotaro. Please kindly carry your previous visits receipt along with you. Timing- 06:00 pm._

_ 's clinic._

He sighed. He was just waiting for this message, and much needed 'a visit to his physiatrist'

"Usui, Are you okay," Kuuga tried to sound non-accusatory.

"Yeah perfect, but it seems I have to visit my doctor"

"Are you not well? You-"

"Nah,may be a jet lag but everything is good don't worry" He waved his hand dismissively. Another lie.

"Do you need to be dropped somewhere?"

"No its fine, I prefer walking, And it seems like your girlfriend needs to get home early" Usui winked at the blushing girl.

"Okay then, We will wait for Gerard's- sama phone call then" Aoi waved at him.

Usui nodded and turned to the side walk. He caught a few glances of pedestrians looking at him in awe.

Some old grannies had their jaw dropped looking at him.

_Wow, look at him! He looks like a greek god. Oh my, _

_Who is he? A foreigner? A movie star! _

No he don't look like one.

Some teens giggled behind him. '_Damn, am I in some other dimension?'_

He shook his head in defeat. No matter how much he dresses up normal he will always be a foreigner to them.

Sigh.

He glanced at his wristwatch.

_5:15_

He had so much time left.

What should he do? Go before time or take a stroll around. '_Let's kill sometime around'_

So he decided.

Made his way to most crowded part of city, roamed a few malls and went to the garden.

The weather was windy and perfect for him to sit looking at a few children playing in sand.

Breezy air caressed his face as if his mother was calling for him.

Remembering his childhood.

When he was adopted by Usui's he was always tagged along by a bodyguard.

Wherever he went to play to study that guy in black suit would always follow him. Even scarring away the kids he used to play with.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to ruin his mood by the past events.

And took out his cell phone.

When he was about to get up, a girl ran towards him with demon speed. Usui was so shocked at first that his mind went numb.

Her features were the same.

Her Eyes.

Those chocolate brown orbs that held the secrets.

Her lips.

That spoke harsh words.

"Aye! mister get up!" The girl waved her hand in front of him, she was breathing hard. Scared

Bringing him out of trance.

And when he looked up in her eyes, spark!

Like a lightning bolt crashed somewhere.

Like a nuclear fusion.

Like a chemical reaction.

Thousands of tingling stars went up to his un-processing brain.

He blinked.

"Are you Okay, mister?" Her voice soft. As if her concern was tangible to him.

Her voice was melody to his ears, a melody he never heard before.

Usui didn't wanted to shoo her away, so started to process his mind at inhuman speed.

"Ye-yes" He choked. What kind of idiot is he?

"I think you are sitting on a purse that belongs to me" She said looking sideways.

"Oh am I?" He stands and she was right. She quickly grabbed it thanking him.

"Wait" He asked out of blue. Grabs her hand.

"Yeah, yeah?" Her delicate brows furrowed. Her response was more like a question. Clearly she didn't liked his actions

Frown marring her features.

"Actually, It's impolite to say but I have seen you somewhere" He quickly glances in her eyes. Leaves her hand

"Maybe" She states completely bored. Crossing her arms as if she was completely disgusted by the way he touched her.

She was not at all interested in his looks or his personality; otherwise every woman in his life had offered themselves to such a gentlemen.

He was getting really uncomfortable, so he pulled up his shirts sleeve and looked at his wrist watch.

6:13.

"Oh no! I have an appointment" He exclaimed. But he wanted to spend some time talking to her.

What the hell!

"You better go" She turned her back to him. No goodbyes and no thankyou's.

So rude.

Yet he had to decide whether to stalk her or not.

But if he misses the appointment, he will not being able to figure out the reasons for his nightmares.

Nightmares.

Usui started sprinting towards the clinic making up an excuse for being 20 minutes late.

At last he entered his clinic.

The receptionist motioned her hand to the doctor's room.

With no greetings he entered.

"Welcome, Mr. Usui. I hope you know you are 20 minutes late" Kanou scribbled on his pad. Looking at the wall clock.

Usui settled in his recliner, wiping the sweat covered face.

"you know during your past 6 visits, you were always sharp on time. Any reason?"

"Actually yes. I saw her today in the park, She was just like her. No! she was her" Usui was breathless. He wanted his doctor to know all his schedules.

"Hmmm, You remember her voice?"

"I am pretty sure it was the same"

"Okay, And her body language?"

"I am sorry but I didn't notice that much" He rubbed his head.

"So what was the dream you saw yesterday?"

"I saw a girl, she was crying on the forest floor. Helpless. I wanted to help her. But I had my hands tied. All I saw was blood. Everywhere" Usui said. His body trembling and hands shaky.

"What else did you saw? Were you able to control yourself?"

"Yes sometimes I am able to feel her touch. Sometimes we would hold hands"

"Mr. Usui were you into gaming a lot?"

"Yeah, In America all I had done was kill my time in gaming, playing and strolling around"

"Do you remember any of your friend resembling her?"

"No, I hardly talked to girls. I never had a girl friend"

"Maids? Colleagues? Sisters? None of them?"

"No ,no one"

can this be possible?

We all have dreams.

Horrors, bizarre, strange, sad, happy, funny. However they vary but at last it is our imagination.

And a few rare times they become true.

Like some sort of sixth sense.

She was haunting his mind.

His visit to the doctor seemed to draw out conclusion.

But the doctor didn't wanted to let him know.

"Doctor, how can this be possible that a girl whom I have never met in my life till now is the reason for my nightmares?" He was tired. Of thinking.

"You had no girlfriend or even maids near you. I cant say this but if she had met you long before I mean your childhood that can be possible though like she can be someones daughter who is from your company or kindergarten"

"Can be. But why these nightmares? And why only her? Sometimes I feel that she was the cause behind the misery in my life, yet I cant figure out who was she?" His fingers twitched.

"No. If she is the cause she might be wandering near you, trying to hurt you. But it seems like none. Then either you are just imagining things that have no existence or you have a memory that triggers your mind more often. Some memories are related to pain, hate and loss."

"I dont get it?"

"I mean she might be the person in your back of mind who was important to you but you failed to help her save her"

"Its really confusing doc, but I guess it will help me alot"

"Anytime" Doctor smiled and escorted Usui to the door.

"Remember don't disclose to anyone" He nodded.

Usui came home real early and sprinted to his room. Cedric greeted his master while arranging the table

Knowing that Gerard would never greet him. He left a message on his cell to gerrard reminding about his arrival.

After completing all the routine. He flopped on his bed tired.

Again his mind drifted back to that certain amber eyed beauty. That touch . Her neatly pressed clothes.

Wait! He suddenly stood from his position on to the floor. He pulled the curtains aside filtering the darkroom with dim moonlight.

Her dress had apron!

Hey!she worked near by.

He smiled unknowingly his heart beating faster. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

He stretched his hands up and slid in his covers.

A few minutes passed still he was not able to sleep.

Insomniac again?

But this time the reasons were different.

Because of her.

Not a few moments after soft snoring was heard.

The prince was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and a hand on his fragile heart.

**Kawaii neko- I am so glad for your review. I was actually thinking to write a story with the heirs plot using characters from maid sama. But It will depend on the response I will get for the idea. And also I have to write one-shot on bleach and kamisama kiss. Thanks and luv u :)**

**Thanks to all readers**

**Stay tuned for more chapters. And sorry for delay ;)**

**Please PM or drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Glasses

My Prince in shining armor

_**Two fragile hearts yet sworn enemies of each other. The emerald eyed prince becomes the heir of the Walker corps while the hidden princess plans for a revenge. When Fate changes their destiny forever will the two hearts accept their feelings for each other?**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3. Glasses

**Recap.**

**He stretched his hands up and slid in his covers. **

**A few minutes passed still he was not able to sleep.**

**Insomniac again?**

**But this time the reasons were different.**

**Because of her.**

**Not a few moments after soft snoring was heard.**

**The prince was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face and a hand on his fragile heart.**

"You are early today . I see you fixed an appointment in morning any reason?" Doctor sotaro adjusted his tie. Usui was in a fresh mood today.

"I dream of her overnight" His face beamed.

"Nightmares again?" His eyes narrowed as if he expected.

"No, in fact it was just a dream" He remembered. They both were in an open grassland, fingers intertwined. Both were laughing hard and suddenly she was bossy her proud nose was high up.

Usui told his story. Doctor rubbed his chin. Tapping the pen on the notepad. Scribbling down his conclusions.

"Can you describe her overall appearance? Behavior or something you found strange. Tone of her voice? High-pitched? Or the way she was standing? Anything" Doctor asked him

"She had been frowning since it was me who took initiative. She had her arms crossed and her voice was low and demanding. Like a boss to his employee"

"And what else did you dream of anything last night?" Doctor adjusted his glases. Writing down on a notepad he tried to observe Usui's expression. His eyes lighted when he questioned him.

"Nothing, in fact I had best sleep " This was satisfying. Dr. Sotaro smirked. His eyes never leaving the portrait on the wall. It was kind of creepy but after all a doctor has to give his best.

"So, I conclude that if she is your remedy why not try to stalk her not practically but talk to her. Like I said no need of sleeping pills. You can take your leave " They shook their hands.

Before leaving Doctor smile and said that Usui was recovering.

It was afternoon and hot as hell. But Autumn was his favorite season.

It was summer after all.

He tucked in a finger and pulled on the collar button. The dark blue dress shirt was sticking to his body. So much heat. Before he go back to Aoi and Kuuga, he decided to have a coffee.

Usui slid in his Sleek black Ashton martin. The one which completely mirrored his personality. There was no traffic so he drove straight to the lake road. Not too far he spotted a cafeteria.

Maid caffe.

It was pretty decent one. Unlike others. When he entered he saw that there were not too many people.

Good no awkward glances. Everyone minding their own businesses. Usui took of his glasses and settled in a far corner near window.

"Good Afternoon sir, what would you like to have?" She faked a smile. His head snapped to the direction of voice.

His throat went dry. It was her. The girl he met yesterday.

He blinked as if something went in his eyes. He just couldn't believe it.

The shirt and apron clearly says that 'she is an employee in this café'.

"You- you" He stuttered. Unknowingly his voice raised a bit. He glances at her before muttering an apology

"Shhh..Be Quite. I was shocked too. Now Quickly tell me your order before my boss sees us" She says.

"Umm- One Irish café please" He didn't even looked down in the menu card. She writes down, smiles and frowns.

"wait" She turns. He gulps nervously

"Do you need anything, sire?" She asks politely

"No actually I am sorry for yesterday" He grabs her hand.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She was confused. She pulls her hand from his grasp rather roughly.

"No- nothing, thanks" 'Shit Idiot' he cursed himself. She must be thinking of him like a patient who ran away from an asylum.

A few minutes later She served him his order.

"Do I know you?" She asks. His ears perk up catching her sweet voice.

"Yes. But No. Ugh I don't know" He sighed defeated. Usui was completely lost in all ways. He cant even properly flirt with a girl.

"Then why are you looking at me as if you know me? Do I look like someone?" Her arms crossed. She was pissed off.

"Yeah, Look I am sorry if I disturbed you" He placed the cash beneath the menu card, grabbed the order and quickly left for the door. He had no enough courage to look back in her eyes.

"Hey! Your change" The girl exclaimed. She was looking confused.

"Keep it" Usui eyed her softly his head hung low and left.

He had a chance to know her, but then he put his guards up like he usually did around people.

Why was he being such an idiot?

Maybe this will be the last time. His felt his heart sink and overcomes an unsettling feeling.

Usui wiped off the sweat on his temple and drove to his mansion.

Yeah, his mansion. After he returned for states, Gerrard had named the property after Usui's name.

Damn this property. This mansion where his mother was never treated properly.

"Welcome home young master" Cedric bowed. Usui nodded and went to his study. Closing his door he received a message for Aoi.

Usui was reminded that tomorrow onwards he will be working as the head of marketing department and one of the board director.

Gerrard left for London a few hours ago. Now that he was no more here, Usui was at peace.

He strolled to the bathroom ut then heard knocking.

Knock..knock

"Yes, come in" He opened the door only to find Aoi breathless.

"Calm down here" Usui handed him the glass

"Sorry sire, but we need you at office right now" Aoi chugged down in one go and ended up wiping his mouth with the sleeve.

"Ugh, Okay. I will be ready in few" his fingers ran across the golden locks. Why the hell do they need him at this time of day?

Soon both of them reached and saw a few members of committee including Kuuga.

The board of directors looked extremely professional. Usui being an amateur had many things to learn about business, marketing and all the weird stuff. He wished he was able to stick to biology.

A clerk presented a few documents before him and went back to the podium.

Usui having habit of putting his reading glasses on searched his pockets only to find them missing .

Damn! He forgot his glasses in that caffe!

Usui made a mental note

But then he had no problem at all reading without glasses. Well losing your glasses can make anyone used to, start feeling as if their eyes went missing!

When the session started he leaned back in his chair

"So gentlemen, the reason we called an important meeting is to welcome Takumi who will be working with us as head of marketing department and curretly one of the directors to cover in absence of Mr. Gerrard Walker, I request head director Mr. Shinji Kamimura to welcome Mr. Usui.

A round of applause was heard when Mr. Shinji presented a bouquet to Usui. A cameraboy clicked a few pictures and went out of auditorium.

The meeting lasted for an hour or few. Aoi, Kuuga helped Usui introducing to the staff of his department. Just when they were leaving the faculty the same cameraman stood before them.

"I am sorry Sire but company needs a fresh photo shoot" He motioned to his camera and glances back in his wristwatch only to be shocked.

"Oh my god, Sire I am sorry but can I conduct the shoot tommorow?" The said man looked up.

"Alright no problem" Usui said.

"Here" The guy handed out a visiting card.

"Thank you sir!" he smiled and ran off.

'Shintani Hinata' The card read. Usui stared at it before being dragged away by Aoi, his personal escort.

It was evening by the time they finished all the introduction part. Aoi and Kuuga were too tired to continue so they insisted Usui to go home and rest.

But then again he remembered about his glasses. He smiled wickedly before turning to Aoi who was leaning on the wall telling him about his glasses.

Aoi was annoyed but had to listen to Usui's orders.

'Tag along with my boss' He sat in the passengers seat while Usui was driving.

"Aoi" Usui adjusted the mirror.

"Yes?" he looked cute pouting almost like a girl.

"You are cute" Usui clicked his tongue winking at him.

"T-Thanks" He blushed. And was taken aback when Usui cutely pinched his puffy check.

"Ya know I can turn gay for you" Usui whispered in Aoi's ear. he shivered making his face completely red.

"For the last time I am not GAY!" Aoi started ranting to which Usui enjoyed.

"Where are we going but?" Aoi asked .

"Lake road" Usui said

"What? You know My aunt owns a Caffe. Don't you?" Aoi inquired.

"No, You have an Aunt?"

"Satsuki, she owns maid caffe" Usui's ears flapped. He looked at Aoi as if he was happy to hear.

"Say that again!" His eyes gleamed.

"Ehh? My aunt Satsuki owns Maid caffe" Aoi scratched his head. Wasn't his boss acting weird today?

"We are going there" Usui chimed and accelerated so suddenly that left Aoi shocked.

They parked and hurried to the caffe. It was closing time and they both can see employees mopping and cleaning the tables.

Usui and Aoi entered the cafe. And were greeted by so many gorgeous maid.

"Senpai! Please have a seat"

"Are you a foreigner?"

"What would you like to have senpai?!" He heard girly screams from the room adjacent to his table.

But he didn't saw her the whole time.

Aoi shooed everyone away and sat opposite to Usui.

Just then a young lady entered the room.

"Hello sire, how can I help you?" The lady with purple hair said.

She was not her. Then where was she?

"Oh! Aoi, My irresponsible nephew! How many times do I have to tell you to change your hair color. Do like me it will suit you" She pinched Aoi's cheek pretty harder.

"E-Excuse me, Actually I came here today and forgot my glasses-" He was rather cut off by the cheerful lady like girl.

"Ohh is it? Which table was it?" She clasped her hand as if planning something evil.

"Ehh. Yeah. There" He pointed his finger to the farthest corner near the window. His heart beating faster recalling the previous encounter.

"Ohh! I see. That table is managed by Misaki" She started looking around to find that said girl.

"AOI!" Someone crashed in him so hard that they both fell to the floor.

"I missed you dammit!" She hit him in his head.

"HONOKA GET OFF ME!" He pushed away the girl. The cute Brunette pouted and dragged him away somewhere out of sight.

Usui was left alone. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. Waiting for her.

"Mr?"

"Its Takumi Usui, Satsuki" Usui winked at her and smirked. But cringed so hard when he saw kawaii moe moe flowers around in her imaginary world. Such a melodrama.

"Ohh I forgot, Misaki is there in alley throwing garbage-" Before she could end her sentence, he quickly left.

He went to the back side of cafe. It was pretty dark and it there was that said girl hardly visible to his eyes.

She was totally unaware of his existence and was doing her task rather messily

when he Was just behind her, the back side door of Cafe opened so hard. That left them startled.

Misaki was so scared that she lost her balance and fell on Usui. Her on top of him. Even that close contact was enough for making them blush.

Satsuki stood there clenching her nose hard blood smeared on her fingers. God! she had a severe nosebleed imagining that both were making out. Misaki quickly stood up brushing her dirtied skirt.

"I-I am sorry" Satsuki's voice muffled.

"Its okay Satsuki" He winked again. Misaki's right eye was twitching so hard as if she was controlling her boiling anger.

"Why are you here again?!" She barked. So bossy.

Satsuki scolded her for treating him like a scum. She muttered apology grudgingly.

"If I am not wrong I had forgotten my glasses I guess" He craned his head in her direction. She got the signal and roughly passed him.

After that scene Aoi appeared from alleyway in rather embarrassed way. His hair dishevealed and tie undone.

Usui giggled earning a scowl from him.

Misaki appeared suddenly with his glasses in a ziplock bag.

"Oh My. I never knew my glasses were so special" He pouted.

She frowned and said goodbye to satsuki. He watched he go away out of sight.

"Do you like her?" Satsuki asked.

"Yea, I don't know" He rubbed the back of neck.

"Ohh its okay but she is hard to get" Satsuki squealed and twirled around. Possibly imagining things.

Aoi decided to drop his aunt home so they both left. Usui not to mention was still smiling like an idiot.

It was late he needed to go home as early as possible. Driving on his way back Usui saw the girl leaning on the bus window asleep. he assumed she was tired. She looked cute though. She was not the type that will fall quickly.

Back home his behavior pretty much caused Cedric to wonder in awe. _master acted really weird today_.

Usui was wandering back and forth in his room with the zip lock bag.

Like a lovesick teen he started day dreaming.

Usui never knew how quickly he fell asleep. The zip lock treasured under his bed.

He had to mind his business the next day. A fresh start will definitely help him lessen his burden. Maybe his life was not that miserable after all. And for once he felt normal and contented.

**Do tell me how the chapter was :)**

**Plzz PM or drop a review ! **


End file.
